


Affection

by DocteurPingouin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, kageyama pov, slight nishinoya inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocteurPingouin/pseuds/DocteurPingouin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just these two dorks being cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

  To say that Hinata Shouyou was touchy-feely was a huge understatement. Hugs were thrown around casually all over the place. Fist bumps and high fives were a natural occurrence. Everybody had just accepted it and got used to Hinata. Despite that, Kageyama was the only one still uncomfortable.

  Kageyama was very inexperienced in handling such casual affections. His parents gave him little physical and verbal acts of love and he just naturally assumed that everybody was like that. Boy, did he have a shock of his life when Hinata hugged him after a game. It was his first hug in ages and Kageyama simply froze, arms awkwardly in the air, not knowing where to put them. He then got flustered and stuttered out a soft “Get off me.” to Hinata in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Hinata as usual, just brushed it off and laughed at him.

  _Did hugs always make your heart pound until it was about to explode? And did it make you speechless for a good few minutes?_ Kageyama thought to himself.

  Kageyama got his answer a few days later.

  After winning a practice match, Nishinoya grabbed the nearest thing and hugged it tightly. Unfortunately, Kageyama was the unwilling victim. He did however notice that it was not the same feeling he had with Hinata and that made him rather uneasy. The hug was frankly quite anti-climatic. No pounding of hearts, none of the things he expected, only a smudge of reluctance. _Now then what made Hinata Shouyou's hugs so special?_ During his entire thought process, he failed to notice a certain redhead consumed with jealousy.

  Then it started to take a turn for the worse (or better whichever way you see it). Hinata got incredibly clingy. He took every opportunity to touch Kageyama. Whether it was a high five, or a hip bump or suddenly jumping on his back for a spontaneous piggy back ride, Hinata was constantly showering Kageyama with unwelcomed affection. Kageyama was overwhelmed with the entirety of it all. A hug was already so fatal and add all of these other things to the mix, Kageyama feels like he can faint any second.

  He decided, after a week of this, that he needed to put an end to it and gathered the courage to confront Hinata about the strange phenomenon.

  As they walked home together, Kageyama decided to pop the question.

  “So uh, you know these past few days, i actually noticed that, uh, you are acting kind of weird.”

  Hinata's face became tinted with a faint blush.

  “Haha really?” His voice wavered a bit.

  “Yeah, and i just want to find out the reason behind it.”

  “Well, it's because......” Hinata's words slowly became a mere whisper.

  “What was that?” Kageyama cocked his head to one side.

  Hinata leaned in and whispered into his ear.

  “Because I kinda like you.” And then the he took off with his bike, pedaling ferociously home.

  Kageyama became incredibly occupied with his current state of emotions. His whole face had went beet red and he could hear his heart beating nosily in his ear as he clutched his sling bag tightly. _That idiot, running away like that._

  At least now he knew why Hinata's hugs made him feel like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something about these two. Also shy and flustered Kageyama gives me life. Thanks for reading!! :D


End file.
